Another Chance
by Juniper11
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Kohona to beg Sakura for her forgiveness. After all this time will she forgive him?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

_**Author's log: Greetings first time readers of Another Chance as well as second time readers. This story has been altered majorly since I first wrote it. It used to be a song fic. I've taken out all the lyrics and expanded on a few things. But overall it's the same as when I first wrote it. Enjoy. JnR—1/26/11 **_

He stood outside her door. It had taken him days...weeks to finally make it home. To make it back to her only to be so close and yet so far away. She was inside. It would be so easy to just break down the door and yet somehow he knew that if he did it would be over before it began so he stood outside.

Waiting. Knocking. Continuously knocking. Being able to feel her presence yet being unable to touch her.

"Sakura…please open the door…" She didn't respond and he grit his teeth in frustration. "I know you're there Sakura. Please just hear me out." Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a slow steady breath. He wasn't much for acts of persuasion but he would try for her. Only for her.

"I'm sorry. I know that's not saying much. I know after all this time the words probably mean very little." He winced internally thinking that if the shoe was on the other foot then his reaction would be very different, very volatile.

"I messed up big time Sakura. But I want to be a better man. I want to change. I want to be a better man with you." Sasuke pressed his ear to the door as he thought he heard some sign of movement. As it was door were beginning to open and people were peering out at him. Some, he was sure, were beginning to recognize him and were sure to report him Uchiha Sasuke renegade ninja. His sense of urgency increased tenfold forcing him to say words that he would normally never say in such a public setting.

"I love you Sakura. I don't have much time. They'll be coming for me soon. I just need you to know that if I could take it all back I would. I tossed you aside and I'm a fool. A million times a fool. Sakura can you hear me?"

"Sakura you're more precious to me than anything. I know that now. Sakura, _please _open the door. Let me see you before...before-"

Sasuke fell to his knees outside of her apartment. He rested his forehead against her door. Little did he know that on the inside Sakura was in the same position. Sasuke felt the hot sting of tears hit the back of his eyelids but he blinked them back. To shed tears was to lose hope and he hadn't lost it. Not just yet.

"You're all I have left. Please. I can't loose you too. Sakura...Sakura."

Suddenly his frustration built up inside him and Sasuke hit the door causing it to vibrate from the force of the blow. Sakura flinched inside her apartment. "I'll cut out my heart for you Sakura. It's yours to do with as you please. Anything is better than not having you. Not seeing you smile. _Sakura._"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke turned toward the three ANBU members resigned. The tears that he had been trying to hold back finally broke free yet he stood proud, tall, and arrogant before those who had come to take him away.

"Come with us." Suddenly the door swung open. The door frame was filled with a pink haired kunoichi whose cheeks were stained the same color red as her eyes. Her chest was heaving up and down and if she'd could barely breathe.

"Wait!" Sakura cried.

"Haruno Sakura we have to take-" The ANBU patiently explained.

Sakura flew into Sasuke's waiting arms. He hauled her up to him and his lips met hers hungrily holding her tightly in vain hope that he'd never have to let go.

"I love you Sakura. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I know." Sakura said raining kisses over his face. "I know."

"Haruno Sakura we have to take him into custody." The ANBU member stated firmly, coldly, showing his blatant disapproval of her love for a traitor. Sakura reluctantly pulled away and wiped the tears away from Sasuke's face.

"I'll love you forever Sasuke." She gave him a tear stained smile. "Even when you're a jerk."

Sakura watched as they led Sasuke away. He didn't once look back and she was glad of it because she wouldn't have been able to hold herself together since the weight of the world had just been placed on her shoulders.

Because she knew that tomorrow would probably be the day of his execution.


End file.
